


EL DECORADOR

by tabora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Draco tiene que hacer algo.





	EL DECORADOR

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte del "Reto de 10 días para navidad" de La página de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.  
> Consistía en hacer un one-shot y podíamos hacerlo del fandom que quisiéramos y por ahora he decidido ir variando. Esta es la segunda historia

2\. Decoración en la Ciudad

EL DECORADOR  
de Tabora

Draco es casi feliz en las Navidades, es cuando puede ser todo lo “mago” que quiera, porque nadie le va a cuestionar como, el pequeño pueblo de Langthwaite puede estar tan iluminado con motivo de las fiestas.  
Cuando huyo del mundo mágico, no tenía ningún lugar seguro a donde huir y pensó que en cualquier pueblo pequeño, lo suficientemente alejado de Londres, de Escocia y de su propia casa, seria seguro. Además no tenía pensado ir a otro país, quería estar lo suficientemente cerca…por si acaso  
Con su formación no podía hacer muchos trabajos pero tuvo la suerte de conocer al terrateniente de la zona, para Draco al principio fue fácil hacer un pequeño hechizo para atraer al hombre, ganar su confianza y así poder salir adelante viviendo a su costa. Pero llego la navidad y la gente de la villa “engalanó” sus calles y casas con cosas extravagantes y chabacanas y Draco, sintió surgir en su interior un decorador de exteriores.  
\----  
Harry ha salido vencedor de la batalla contra Voldemor, el mundo mágico por fin esta en paz, recuperándose de todas las perdidas y gracias a la gente que lucho y que ahora está en puestos de importancia están consiguiendo que desparezcan muchas desigualdades entre los sangre pura y los nacidos de muggles.  
Y Harry siente que ya no es necesario, nadie quiere un héroe, no hay ningún malvado que detener, sus amigos no le necesitan y él por fin, se siente libre de buscarle.  
Cuando se separaron, Harry le pidió que fuera feliz y que no le esperara, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran tan pocas que no merecía la pena que el rubio esperara por él. Ahora cinco años después y un año y medio después de empezar a buscarle se empieza a sentir solo, no hay ningún rastro del chico.  
Recuerda sus últimas palabras, le ha dado vueltas y vueltas, las ha conjurado y rebuscado en todos los libros que ha encontrado, las ha unido y separado tratando de dar un sentido pero, no hay nada que le haga conocer su paradero…—Siempre te esperare envuelto en luces, un Mafoy siempre brilla.  
Esa noche está viendo la televisión, es 24 de diciembre y el apenas ha cenado una sopa y pescado, no tiene nada más que hacer que sentarse y mirar mientras se pregunta si mañana tendrá tiempo de acercarse al callejón y recopilar alguna información, tal vez Malfoy haya regresado.  
Está inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando una palabra en la televisión le hace mirar. Las imágenes muestran un pueblo literalmente luciendo en la oscuridad, las casas brillan en colores diferentes, destellando en un conjunto armonioso, haciendo imposible apartar la vista del precioso y extraño espectáculo. La torre de la iglesia de un blanco puro marca el centro de un remolino de rosas, rojos, naranjas, verdes y azules degradados, mezclados en un inmenso lienzo que es la tierra que lo rodea.  
Y entonces, por fin Harry sonríe, solo hay una persona que pueda hacer eso y no crear algo chabacano y estrambótico.  
La comentarista sigue en la televisión alabando la obra del decorador de la villa, alguien muy joven pero con gran imaginación y que, con un exiguo presupuesto consigue hacer que la villa de Langthwaite todos los años en navidades tenga magia.  
La habitación ahora esta vacía, la televisión sigue encendida y a unas 253 millas de Londres, iluminados por las luces que decoran el pequeño pueblo, dos chicos se abrazan sabiendo que nada ni nadie va a poder sepáralos ya.


End file.
